Somewhere Else
by Dusk2
Summary: Buffy travels to a universe where she did die in “Prophecy Girl”, where Faith recently became the slayer, her mother is still alive and she must deal with the fact that everything she believed in was fake.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Somewhere Else  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Buffy travels to a universe where she did die in "Prophecy Girl", where Faith recently became the slayer, her mother is still alive and she must deal with the fact that everything she believed in was fake.  
  
Author's Notes: Takes place mid season 6, after Giles has left.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Angel. You know the drill.  
  
Buffy:  
  
Giles had come back. I still had no idea why, I'd just been told wait till everyone turned up. At my place. So I had to make dinner, drinks. I put Dawn to sleep, and then since she hadn't done her homework, did it for her. How mother like.  
  
'Buffy?'  
  
'Giles, hey, how's merry old England?'  
  
'Fine...listen Buffy, something has come up. I'm coming back to Sunnydale. Today.'  
  
'What?"  
  
'Buffy, its more important than you can imagine.'  
  
'Sure...'  
  
'I'll be at your house by 10...tell the others. Its very important.'  
  
'Okay...'  
  
'See you soon.'  
  
'By-' I was cut of by the noise of beeping  
  
The door knocked. I was finishing off some of Dawn's algebra. I forgot how hard it was. I moved from the kitchen bench, pulled out the dinner, and the cake, and moved towards the door.  
  
Giles' figure was there.  
  
'Buffy,' he said, hugging his slayer  
  
I hugged back.  
  
'What are you doing here?' I asked  
  
'In England...in London...I was, researching, making sure that you were ok. I need to know that you are fine, that you are healthy.'  
  
We moved slowly towards the couch and sat down. Willow walked in.  
  
'Hey what's going on?' she asked  
  
'Buffy's going to be taken to another universe.' He said  
  
I stopped.  
  
Willow stopped.  
  
Xander and Anya walked in, Anya was wearing her famous bunny costume. Xander was wearing a sheet with 2 holes poked out for eyes. 'You said it was a costume party.' Said Anya  
  
'What do you mean another universe?'  
  
'Its been hinted to me. When you died, fighting the Master, I got many letters in blood,  
  
"Prophecies are prophetic." I didn't bother to tell you, I thought it might scare you. When Big Ugly was killed, I got no more letters. I don't think it was them who sent the letters anymore. I think it was someone greater.'  
  
'That's your big theory?' I asked  
  
'No. A few years ago, I read another prophecy, in a book which usually just has metaphors that were seen by seers. "We are moulded from the day she dies." I didn't know what it meant, but it most certainly involved you. But ignored it was. Then, on Tuesday I was told by the powers that be, through a messenger vampire, that I, that you, that Willow, that Xander and Anya and their fucking costumes are not real!! Nothing on this planet is!'  
  
Nothing was real? Nothing? And Giles was giving me this look, this look that it was my fault. I looked back, what's going on? That was my look. I thought I was going to cry, but looking around, it seemed as everyone else wasn't in the mood for my tears.  
  
'Woah calm down...' said Xander  
  
'How am I meant to calm down? Everything that I believe in, everything that there is, isn't.' Said Giles  
  
'So let me get this straight, some vampire, some vampire who was picked off the street, probably, came to you, and said you aren't real. And you believed him.' Said Xander  
  
Giles gulped. 'It wasn't any vampire.'  
  
I realised who it was.  
  
'Who was it?' asked Anya  
  
'It was Spike.'  
  
  
  
Spike had left town a few months ago. I remember wanting him to leave, urging him to do so. Dawn was crying. Then when he left, there was this big part missing from me. Ever since I had been brought back...I'd been distant from Willow. When I did work with Xander, we got this tie, but it wasn't as strong as it once was. Anya and I had been always not been that close, and Tara left, so I no longer had that small tie. So basically, all I had was Xander and Dawn and...ok, Spike. Spike got drunk with me. Spike was just far enough out of the group, that I felt that I could tell him secrets. Just far enough in that he wouldn't betray me. When he left...everything collapsed.  
  
'Spike...' asked Dawn  
  
She was at the top of the stairs.  
  
'Dawn go back to sleep.' I said  
  
'No...what's happening? Why is Anya in a bunny costume, again?' she asked  
  
'Spike is a messenger for the powers that be. He told me that nothing we see is real. Nothing we feel.' Said Giles  
  
'What?'  
  
Giles thought that I had no authority. Just before he was going to answer Dawn again, I stopped him. 'Giles,'  
  
'She has the right to know.'  
  
'I know that. But it can wait. There are more important things.'  
  
Dawn stopped.  
  
'Get back to sleep.' I said  
  
Giles sighed. Why was he being such a dickhead?  
  
'Can you tell us the story already.' Said Xander  
  
'No, Buffy's going to have to figure it out.' said Giles  
  
'What?' I asked, shocked that he would say such a thing  
  
'Willow.' He said  
  
Willow had already pulled out her books.  
  
'What are you doing?" I asked  
  
Xander paused, grabbed Anya. 'Get back.'  
  
He moved towards Willow, to stop her. He felt himself being fled backwards. 'Ow!'  
  
'Xander!' screamed Anya  
  
I wasn't looking at Xander. I was looking at Giles.  
  
'Sorry Buffy,' he smiled  
  
'Why the fuck would you do such a thing?' I asked  
  
I felt myself being pulled somewhere else.  
  
Two Months Ago  
  
Faith:  
  
'We need to leave.' Margaret's voice was plain, and simple. It was English. It was her.  
  
'Why?' I asked  
  
The small dead end cafe was where I worked a few nights a week. I'd just finished my shift, it was the middle of the night, I was snappy, and tired.  
  
'Because Rockdale Heights isn't where vampire activity began. And it is not where it will be stopped.' She said  
  
'So that makes us automatically intent to go to this place? This Sunnydale? This place you love so much?' I asked  
  
'Faith, if any one can stop it. If it can be stopped at all...well, you may be the only hope. What is here anyway? Your alcoholic mother? That vampire Ever who occasionally makes an appearance? The boy who you nearly killed?'  
  
'Yeah well we stand no fucking chance in Sunnydale. How many slayers were killed there? 1, 2? What chance do I stand...they're a fucking rebellion!' I screamed  
  
A woman wearing leather looked at us from the other side of the room.  
  
'This town...it can be handled. We run...it'll be easier. We need to escape from here.' She said 'And there will be much more vampire activity.'  
  
'You think just cause I like the slay, that I want to fucking go to a town where only 10 of the population aren't vampires?' I asked  
  
I got up, and moved from my chair.  
  
'Faith!'  
  
'Stop...Faith, listen. Your destiny, your future. Its lies in this town.' She said  
  
By the time she finished that sentence, I was already out the door.  
  
  
  
I kicked down the door to the cheap motel. I looked around. Hope was sitting on the floor, smoking a cigarette and watching some soap.  
  
'What did I fucking tell you about cigarettes?' I asked, pulling it out her mouth 'You're fucking 15 Hope. 15.'  
  
'I'm pregnant but nobody really seems to care.' She said  
  
'You're what?'  
  
'I got on abortion on Monday.' She said  
  
'Stop fucking around with Robbie.' I said, sitting next to her  
  
'Yeah, well, I don't think I can.' She said  
  
'How about a change of location?" I asked, totally changing the subject  
  
'What are we talking? Hawaii? Australia? London?'  
  
'How about Sunnydale, California.'  
  
'Vampire place?' she asked  
  
'Dah.' I said  
  
'What, some ancient vampire who has never been beaten wanting to take you down there?'  
  
'Not yet.'  
  
'Faith...I've got a lot of stuff left here.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Mum...Charity.'  
  
'Charity's dead.' I said  
  
Charity was our sister. She died a couple of years ago. It was mum's fault...nobody could blame her though. We ran off, me and Hope. It was probably for the best. Hope still visits her. I can't. I loved Charity too much to visit that bitch. She takes half my money too. Like she still owns me. She's the one who should be paying me.  
  
Hope gulped. 'Stop blaming mum.'  
  
'She's the one who made her become a hooker. She's the one who had her stay out. She's the one who made her get killed by that fucking bastard of a stepfather.' I said  
  
'She said you hate her.'  
  
'I do Hope.'  
  
'Well I don't.' She said, standing up 'I'm going to Jo's house.'  
  
'Hope, sit down.' I said, pushing her shoulder 'You're coming with me.'  
  
She pulled away, and ran to the door. 'I'm going to live with Jo.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'She asked me to...she said she could provide me with food, and drink. She said...she said I shouldn't be living with you.'  
  
Jo was out aunt. She'd always hated me. She hated me and Charity. Probably because I was the love child of her husband and her sister. She always wanted a kid of her own. She wanted Hope.  
  
'What?' I asked  
  
She walked out the door. I realised those were the last time I would ever see her.  
  
Margaret's apartment was on the top floor about 8 blocks away from mine. I'd packed up the apartment, taken all my stuff. Hope was going to live with Jo, and as much as you hate to admit it, she's a good woman.  
  
'Faith? Have you reconsidered?'  
  
'Yeah...we leave tonight.' I said  
  
Margaret grabbed her bag from the side of the door. 'Ready.' 


	2. Mags

Margaret:  
  
Faith had offered to drive. I wouldn't have let her, she didn't even have a license. The car was pretty much terrible, but it worked. She had been crying a bit, I hadn't asked her about what. I closed my eyes, realising how tired I was.  
  
'Faith Worth?' I asked  
  
A girl of 18 turned around. She had dark hair, dark eyes and beautiful red lips.  
  
'Its just Faith.' She said, a cigarette aligned in her mouth  
  
'You need to come with me.' I said  
  
'Why?' she asked  
  
'Your destiny awaits.'  
  
'Destiny?'  
  
'You must fight them. The vampires...the forces of evil.'  
  
'Vampires? What are you on? Cause it sounds pretty damn exciting.' She laughed  
  
I pulled out my small book, and began reading.  
  
'In every generation there is a chosen one. With the strength and skill, she alone will fight the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer.'  
  
'You British?' she laughed  
  
'This is no laughing matter Faith. What you see around you, those vampires, those creatures...come to the cemetery with me, you have to. If you do not, more will die.'  
  
I grabbed her shoulder. She pushed me back.  
  
'Get off me!'  
  
I felt my back aching. I felt my glasses break.  
  
'Oh god, sorry.' She said, kneeling down  
  
'Do you see the power you have?' I asked  
  
'You won't lay off.' Faith said, standing up and running out the door  
  
It was the next night that I went searching for her. I didn't bother to look in address books, or phone books. I would not find her, but she would find me. I had decided to go to a bar, a popular one in the inner city. This girl was capable, but I could tell she was much prone to the bright lights.  
  
It was terrible. Loud music, people screaming. Young people continually asked me, "Where's your kid?' I struggled to answer that one. My daughter, Rose, had been killed while fighting vampires. She was like me, always wanting more in the battle. Eventually I applied for a job as the watcher of a slayer. Most people did not want it, although I was in a tough position. The people I was up against...well I won't go into detail.  
  
Then I saw her. She was wearing leather, possibly the same clothes she'd worn the night before. I felt a man grab my shoulder. He was older, 50.  
  
'Yes?" I asked  
  
'You wanna come back to my place, make a little love?' he asked  
  
'No, I do not.' I said, pulling my suitcase up to the bar  
  
'Yes you do sugar.' He said  
  
'Get off me.' I said  
  
I felt his face turn. I looked around...he was a vampire. 'Ahh!' I screamed, pushing him back  
  
I felt other girls scream, and the music being turned off.  
  
A woman vampire stood on the table. 'Hey everyone, I'm Ever. Don't be afraid that I'm a vampire, all I want to do is give you eternal life.'  
  
I pulled out my cross, and issued it on the male vampire's face. He moved back, stepping away.  
  
'First to be fed, is this girl here.' She screamed, pulling a girl from the crowd  
  
'No, please not me! Get off!' she screamed  
  
I moved towards the inner crowd, and grabbed Faith.  
  
'You must come with me.' I said  
  
'You set this up?' she asked  
  
'Of course not...' I said  
  
She nodded, knowing that there wasn't much choice in the matter.  
  
The girl fell to the floor, blood everywhere. The female vampire cried, 'Whose next?'  
  
'Oh no.' I said  
  
'Oh my god...' said Faith  
  
'What?'  
  
I looked that a young girl was standing on the table.  
  
'That's my sister.' She said, rushing up to the table  
  
'Looks like we have a volunteer.' She said, pushing her sister on her left side  
  
'Yeah, looks like we do.' Said Faith  
  
'Faith!' I said, passing her a stake 'In the heart!'  
  
'You're not a...?' she asked  
  
'Sorry Ever,' said Faith, knocking the vampire to the floor  
  
Her sister jumped off the table. Faith noticed the other vampires, and began fighting them.  
  
'Everyone get out!' I screamed, leading the way to the doors  
  
'You see the power you have?" I asked  
  
The bar had been wrecked. Ever was the only one who managed to escape.  
  
'I never thought there was a...a slayer. I just thought these vampires were here...there was no way to fight them.'  
  
'Well there is.' I said  
  
'Does that mean I, I fight these guys for the rest of my life?'  
  
'You're tied to it.'  
  
'Margaret.' Faith said  
  
'What?' I asked, opening my eyes  
  
'We're here.'  
  
Joyce:  
  
Willow and Amy had volunteered to patrol. They planned on using their wicca skills to fight the vampires, like these usually did. I was so tired, I had been so tired, for the last couple of weeks. I had been organising a major upcoming battle that could mean the end of the vampire rules humans.  
  
Giles and Marion were out, and Corderlia and her parents were already asleep. I pulled out a cigarette. I hardly ever smoked. I knew it harmed my health. I knew it did, I knew it was shortening my life. I wasn't stupid. But I needed it more than anything.  
  
I heard the door being knocked on. I got up, destroying the cigarette. I answered the door.  
  
'Hi,' said a young girl, dark hair  
  
I pulled out a crucifix.  
  
'Woah, slow down! I'm not a vampire!' she said  
  
'I am Margaret Porter, of the watchers council of Britain. I believe a Mr. Rupert Giles lives here.' I said  
  
'Well yes, but he's out.' I said  
  
'Oh...well this is a vampire slayer, this is Faith.' She said  
  
I stopped. I grabbed the girl by the shoulders. I looked in her eyes. I dropped my crucifix. I'd never known Buffy was the vampire slayer, Giles had told me.  
  
'Mrs. Summers?' he asked, his voice patiently smoothing itself out  
  
'Yes.' I said, still grieving over the loss of my daughter  
  
'Buffy, she was, you do know...she was a vampire slayer.'  
  
'Vampires? You mean those awful things...those things that keep coming out in the middle of the night...'  
  
'Yes. And if she had not died...well, it wouldn't have been like this.'  
  
'She fought those vampires?" I asked 'I think you have the wrong Buffy Summers.'  
  
'I do not, Mrs. Summers, and we need to fight them.'  
  
'Excuse me? We?'  
  
'I think, I think you have a destiny in fighting these creatures. I may be wrong, but, well, I think you do.' He said  
  
I stared in his eyes, and realised that he was telling the truth.  
  
'Mrs. Summers, we believe that we can help in this battle...' said the woman  
  
'I know that.' I said  
  
'And we believe that we can stop the evil here.'  
  
'You wish.' I said  
  
'Well we better must do if you have no confidence in us.' She said  
  
'Come in.' I said, letting go of Faith 


End file.
